Overleg forum:Bestuur/Afwezigheden/Archief
Kan er een omkadering komen? Dat is duidelijker. 31 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Zie Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Kalender 31 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::Misschien deels kopieren naar wat hier al staat? 31 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) :::Al een stuk beter zo, of nie? Mijn computer is ontzettend TRAAG trouwens vandaag... over een gemiddelde pagina doet ie wel een halve minuut 31 mei 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::Ligt aan de server, want Wikipedia doet gewoon. 31 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::::Bij mij ook zenne, maar om terug on-topic te komen: Mijn kalender naar hier kopiëren? 31 mei 2007 17:53 (UTC) ::::::Neen, die van Martijn is goed nu. 31 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::::Wikia is bij mij altijd een stuk trager geweest dan wikipedia; sorry he Robin maar 't was misschien ook nie zo handig om allebei tegelijk een kalender te maken :p 31 mei 2007 17:58 (UTC) ::::::::snix. Maar ik zie geen probleem voor de mods. Er is altijd een mod online 31 mei 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::::::idd, jij gaat pas heel laat dus dat komt goed uit 31 mei 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::Dus er zullen weinig problemen zijn. 31 mei 2007 18:02 (UTC) :::::::::Miss kunnen we een stuk in de grondwet zetten over "vakantiemoderatoren"? Als jullie dat goed vinden ga ik aan een opzetje beginnen. 31 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Vakantiemoderatoren klinkt niet echt. Interim-moderatoren? 31 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok 31 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::> Forum:Stemlokaal#Interim-moderator 31 mei 2007 18:25 (UTC) Wanneer begint jullie zomervakantie eigenlijk, en waar gaan jullie heen? Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 15:27 (UTC) :ik heb deze week proefwerkweek, de week er na alleen boeken inleveren enzo en dan begint de vakantie. Ik ga naar de Allgaüer Alpen :-) 18 jun 2007 18:11 (UTC) ::Idem van proefwerk enzo, ik ga naar Italië ergens. 18 jun 2007 18:28 (UTC) :::Ik in NL een weekje, aan de Costa Brava een weekje, in de Pyreneeen een weekje en aan de Cote d Azur een weekje :). Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) Och och och, jullie gaan toch zo'n leuke tijd hebben tussen 5 en 18 augustus :p. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 05:43 (UTC) :Haha 19 jun 2007 11:12 (UTC) Beperkt online Volgende week zal ik ook iets minder online zijn. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 13:54 (UTC) Vernieuwd Kan dit vernieuwd worden? (winter,..) Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Welke periode wil je er dan in hebben staan? Ik weet ook niet wie of er veel mensen weg gaan in de winter? Vast niet zo massaal als in de zomer 18 nov 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::Nou... Ligt er aan. --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::Je mag het van mij aanpassen, al was het maar voor de examenregelingen hé. 18 nov 2007 16:00 (UTC) Ik ga bijv skiën en met kerst ben k ook weg Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Ik wil het wel aanpassen maar zal dan wel morgen worden, ik ga nu naar bed 18 nov 2007 20:08 (UTC) Kunnen we hier nog wat mee ? Zou deze kalender opnieuw in gevult kunnen worden, dan weten we wie wanneer afwezig is sep 16, 2009 09:59 (UTC)